Far Away
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot songfic. When Renee returns to the FBI building after Wilson is transferred, she runs into Larry's ex-wife who gives Renee a letter Larry wrote to her. ReneexLarry


**I've been thinking about this fanfic for a while. If Renee actually had feelings for Larry, this song fits perfectly for her. I do not own 24 or Far Away. They belong to Fox and Nickelback respectively.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait**_

Renee walked slowly into the FBI building. She had just returned from seeing Jack off to the hospital. Renee had been up for over twenty-four hours, and was exhausted. A middle-aged woman with long, dark brown hair and green eyes red from crying approached the FBI agent, who stiffened.

"Camille." Renee greeted, slightly anxious.

"Agent Walker." Camille replied coolly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Renee said sincerely. "Larry was one of the best friends I've ever had."

_**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

"I get the feeling he was more than that." Camille sighed as she pulled out an envelope and extended it to Renee. "I found this while I was gathering Larry's things. It's addressed to you."

Renee took the letter silently. She thanked Camille and headed to her office to read it.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

"_Dear Renee,_

_I write this with my heart heavy with everything that's going on today. After the gas leak in Kidron, Henry Taylor getting kidnapped, and the White House attack/hostage situation, I don't think we've suffered more. To tell you the truth, you going missing and almost getting killed was the hardest thing I had to go through. I thought my whole world would end right then and there. Ever since I met you, I've always had feelings for you. I kept my distance for Camille's sake. When I kept muttering your name in my sleep, and when I accidentally called Camille "Renee", she filed for divorce. For some reason, I wasn't that upset about it, because it would mean that we'd finally be together.__****_

On my knees, I'll ask  
_**Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand**_

_I know it's been a year since my divorce. I've always found it difficult to tell you how I felt. When we met Jack Bauer earlier today, you two had a little chemistry going on, and I felt threatened by it._

_**  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

_I wasn't about to let that get in the way of how I feel about you, which is why I wrote this letter.__****_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

_Renee, you are the most beautiful, smartest, kind, gentle-hearted woman I've ever met. You make me so happy. When my father died, you were the only one who made me feel better. Your smile cheers me up and makes my day. I love how your eyes sparkle every time you laugh. _

_I love you.__****_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

_I know that I kept you waiting, and I know that deep down, you feel the same way. I want you to know that if something ever happens to me, know that I'm going to a better place and will always be watching over you.__****_

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

_Please don't avenge me if anything happens. It will only lead you to darkness. After all, we don't want a female Tony Almeida, do we?_

_Anyway, all we really need to get through this life is the one person who truly loves us, and __you have him. I will wait for you always._

_Love, _

_Larry"_

_**  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**___

Renee dropped the letter onto the desk and put her face int her hands, sobbing mournfully. Larry was right- she did have feelings for him. She felt bad she never had a chance to tell him. And now, she never will.

What if she had told Larry how she felt? Would things have turned out differently? Would he have survived?

She knew she couldn't change the past, and she knew getting revenge isn't the answer. But she couldn't help feeling angry at Almeida for killing Larry. Angry at Larry for putting himself in danger like that. But mostly, Renee was angry at herself for not telling Larry how she felt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What do you think? Please review! **

**Also, let's say that Larry wrote the letter between 9 PM and 11 PM during Day 7, 'kay?**


End file.
